Solid State Lighting (SSL) light bulb assemblies, e.g. Light Emitting Diode (LED) based light bulb assemblies, are currently replacing GLS (General Lighting Service) or incandescent lamps. SSL devices typically comprise a driver circuit and/or power converter in order to convert electric power from a mains supply to DC (direct current) electric power suitable for an SSL light source comprised within the SSL device (e.g. an array of LEDs).
An SSL assembly may comprise a plurality of SSL devices, e.g. for generating differently colored light or for generating white light from SSL devices which emit differently colored light. A driver circuit for such an SSL assembly typically comprises a plurality of power converters for driving the plurality of SSL devices, respectively. Alternatively, the electrical power produced by a power converter may be directed sequentially to the different SSL devices of the plurality of SSL devices using a switch.
Hence, SSL assemblies typically comprise driver circuits which exhibit a relatively high number of electronic components and which therefore exhibit relatively high costs. Furthermore, the use of components such as power converters and rectifiers leads to reduced power efficiency.